The present disclosure relates generally to product distribution systems for agricultural implements and, more particularly, to independent control of meter rollers and air conveyance components of the product distribution system.
Generally, agricultural implements (e.g., seeders) are configured to distribute product (e.g., seeds and fertilizer) across a field. The agricultural implement may improve crop yield and/or farming efficiency by providing an even distribution of the product across the field and/or increasing speed at which the product is distributed across the field.
However, traditional product distribution systems for agricultural implements often distribute agricultural product, at any given time, to multiple rows (e.g., via multiple row units) using meters that are coupled to a single drive shaft that drives the meters at a single rate. Unfortunately, meters driven by a single drive shaft or at a single rate may reduce farming efficiency and accuracy.